


The Chronicler's Fate (first part of a series)

by lupusikuzo



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Gen, MTG, Magic The Gathering - Freeform, Other, Theros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupusikuzo/pseuds/lupusikuzo
Summary: Charlotte is a chronicler and a scholar from Setessa who was endorsed to tutors from the academic Polis of Meletis. Despite being an aspiring chronicler and due to some circumstances, she has no choice but to join a group of aspiring heroes on a scouting trip.She joins a battle and she does not know that three gods are watching over her. Little did she know that she is a planeswalker from the plane of Theros. Her spark has not yet ignited and the gods are willing to intervene for they have a bigger plan for her.





	The Chronicler's Fate (first part of a series)

THEROS. The plane of heroes and gods. Epic tales were told as ordeals where done by denizens as if heroism is a daily task. In Setessa, in one of the three major Poleises of this world, women were bred as warriors aside from the art of poetry and trade. Of all people, a chronicler turns out to be a planeswalker as she is watched by three of Theros’ gods.

At the present: the fields of Arxes  
She stood eye-to-eye with three rabid minotaurs that surround her and her friends. One had a taste of battle but the other, was a greenhorn like her. Their field leader is already engaged in dealing with a horde of the horned-beasts, parrying there every attack, not landing a single blow to deal damage and unable to use his protective spells.

Her heart was beating fast and she was breathing deep, she was not even wearing the same battle armour as her friends nor was she equipped with the same set of weapons they have. She was a bit shaky and her shoulder was searing hot due to pain. She grabbed the sword held by one aspiring soldier of Meletis who was a part of their fellowship. As she picked up the weapon, she wiped the tear in her eyes.

“I’m not prepared for this!” The poet told herself silently. Left and right she looked, the monstrous minotaurs big and full of scars surrounded them. They have seen battle numerous times and one had a broken horn. “That’s the leader,” Charlotte told herself.

The single-horned minotaur let out a bellow, a signal for his brethren to begin their attack….. The other two were smaller compared to the one giving command. She was frightened of the skirmish that is about take place, but she’s not showing it.

“Don’t show a sign of weakness. Minotaurs love that.”

“Do not blink,” Charlotte said… But she did anyway. Her friends engaged the enemy… It’s all happening fast. The other took on two at the same time with a shield and a javelin in hand.

One minotaur broke free of the parries unleashed by the other Setessan in the battlefield, the worshipper of Mogis was charging towards her…. 

“CHARLOTTE!!” screamed Artesia.

She’s afraid and she saw flashes of her life, the minotaur is closing in as she braced herself. Sword in hand, she moved to a defensive stance……… wonderful memories flashing before her eyes.

Years Ago: Setessan grounds  
“Ages have passed since the heroic stand of Kytheon Iora, a hero from the poleis Akros. His valorous stand with his friends, whom called themselves the Irregulars were the unexpected heroes who defended the gates of their home city.” Said by a familiar voice.

“There Kytheon stood…. Fearless and ready to face hordes of monsters that entered the city. He had no actual experience in fighting the menaces of our world, but there he is ready to face death with open arms.. Commanding a legion of prisoners to defend their hometown like regular Akroan soldiers.”

Monetta, a female tutor and a poet was discussing this to the Setessan adolescents. Their lecture was taking place by a podium covered by luscious trees that bore fruits which served as their cover as the sun was high up on a damp Setessan afternoon. The ladies swoon and dream of the young hero whose fate was never mentioned in the stories. Their eyes sparkling as if seeing the hero of their dreams.

Charlotte was scribbling in her scroll. She was writing the name of Kytheon Iora repeatedly and was wondering how he looked like. The hero who saved Akros years before the birth of the ruling couple of Akros, King Anax and Queen Cymede. She was not paying attention to their tutor’s sessions and she would usually day dream about the places of Theros and how she plans to explore them all.

“ I will be the best chronicler there is. I will make the legend of heroes immortal through poetry and music…. It will be grand and it will be as good as The Theriad!” she told herself excitedly and smiled awkwardly as she continued scribbling four phases infront of tutor Monetta.

The young Setessan was a scholar of the wizened tutor. She loved stories like this and would want to explore the world of Theros by being the personal poet of its upcoming and current champions. Her father was a hero from Akros and decided to stay in Setessa for he found the love of his life. Charlotte would often tell his father to tell her his adventures, of his battle with minotaurs and to hear his adventures with the Sun god’s champion Elspeth, who was also a female hero of Theros. It was ages ago when the battle took place and Charlotte’s eyes glimmered as her father told her his sorties with the Nyx-born and other monstrosities. Like Kytheon, people never knew Elspeth’s fate after slaying the satyr turned god, Xenagos.

For some reason, she believed that the Triad of Fates, and the gods they serve were playful deities. These heroes’ bodies were never found after their epics were told to many. She would recall the heroic story, of the “Coward Hero” Vinack, who admitted he was no hero but became one as soon as a child was held up by a group of minotaurs. Yes, he did redeem himself and his body was found after the ordeal was done. Bones broken and full of wounds, Vina-.

Monetta continued her lecture and called Charlotte out. Her day dreaming broken as her mentor called her out, cutting her from recounting Vinack’s glory.

“It seems our young giant Charlotte is busy scribbling the name of our hero of the day.” Tutor Monetta said. Charlotte was embarrassed and her face turned red. Her fellow scholars were laughing. It seems she usually gets called by Monetta whenever she is in deep thought.

She was often called a giant’s daughter because she was tall for her age. She was often teased and bullied because she was not as well trained in the combat arts like her friends in Setessa. Her interest was not in the art of battle, but in the art of storytelling, cooking and merchancy, the study of trading of goods. She was seen by many as an awkward girl who’s clumsy whenever she is asked to do something.

“Do share your poetry or prose, dear Charlotte. You are my best pupil when it comes to these arts.” Said Monetta with a smile on her face. “Please do share Ephara’s gift with us.”

Ephara is the god of Poleis. She is the god watching over Meletis, the poleis of learning. A city founded by the usurpers Kynaios and Tiro, whose love was a secret. One of Charlotte’s many favorite stories.

Charlotte stood and looked at everyone awkwardly. Even elder bystanders stopped on their tracks to listen to her. 

In Setessa, poetry, prose, music and storytelling are literatures they share as a pastime. May it be a tragic story, of love and victory, Setessans loved such compositions for it is a way for the heart to speak up. 

Her father, the Akroan veteran was there as well, watching his daughter as he treasures her more than the honors he was given by king Anax in his service to defend Theros during the days of calamity. He happened to drop by to see his daughter as his wife is selling in the markets near their lecture grounds.

She gave a huge sigh and in her head she started to form words, she was creating poetry for the missing Kytheon Iora.

At the present: the fields of Arxes

The minotaur charged at her after letting out a snarl. Its eyes fixed on Charlotte eager to slaughter her. In her point of view, it was as if seeing the minotaur-god and the god of slaughter Mogis as she felt the monster’s rage. The beast was charging towards her…. Rabid and eager to kill her with its war hammer on hand. She let out a scream as she braced herself. She was about to cry but she stood her ground.

She remembered her father’s teachings… the hero who fought alongside the Sun Champion and king Anax. She knew little about combat and she wished she learned more and trained with him.

“ I am sorry for taking the lessons for granted,” she muttered as tears flowed down her reddened cheeks. “

A poet was about to die in the field of battle. They were the story tellers, the chronicler of heroes, but how did she end up in this fields with a band of aspiring heroes from the academy of Meletis? She did not know. But all she knew she wanted to explore Theros.

The Minotaur was in front of her. Ready to butcher her as the beast lifted his hammer. Sword in hand she saw an opening at the beast’s chest and without hesitation, channeled her energies into the sword and stabbed the beast as it dropped its weapon. It retaliated with a punch. 

Charlotte the aspiring chronicler fell to the ground and the rabid beast lifted her as it breathed deep and threw her. The sword was stuck in the chest of the beast and pulled it out as if its body was a sheath for the blade………………. She was passing out.

“In the lands of Akros, a hero was imprisoned for seeking justice based on his terms…….

“Trained by the very warden of his prison, he was more of a deputy than captive,”

Charlotte tried to stand…. Her arms were failing her as the bruises she acquired earlier stung her as she collapsed. She remembers everything. From the day she was acknowledged by an augur and a tutor from Meletis. Her memories fast forwarded days before this scouting trip. She remembers every detail. From her daily activity up to the party she was assigned to chronicle.

Months before before: Meletis Academy  
Young soldiers assembled at the grounds of the academy. Two female humans were having a chat of their upcoming adventure, and other was a plump muscular man. They were assigned a field leader, he was called Artes, a seasoned-soldier of the Meletis military yet he was young.

At an early age, he was recruited by the Meletis army to join in the upcoming battle with the minotaurs during Elspeth’s quest to defeat the newly ascended god Xenagos. He was an impressive soldier. By birth he is from Meletis but he acted like he was born and raised in Akros, disciplined and hard to kill. A brawler who was spoiling for a fight, he migrated to Akros, but thankful to the Military of Ephara’s beloved poleis, he returns once in a while to train soldiers.

“We will set out and check on the outskirts of our poleis.” The field commander told his young crew. In his party was a plump man who sported a well-kept beard. Marcus he was called, he came from the meadows of a nearby town who aspires to be a soldier. Then there is the female soldier from the small towns outside Setessa, Artesia and Dalara, a Meletis local who was also an apothecary aside from being a soldier.

“There were reports that the minotaurs in this region are becoming aggressive and they are gaining numbers. Some of our scouts never returned alive and it’s our job to investigate.” Explained the young captain.

“We are short on troops… Chronicler, you will learn basic warfare maneuvers and combat. I believe you are the daughter of Graxel the mighty, yes?”

Charlotte took long to respond… She gave a nod of approval, hiding her nervousness.

“Great! your father is a legend among aspiring soldiers. In his youth he competed in all events in the Akroan games thus gaining the favor of the Akroan king and queen… But enough chit chat of the old days, chronicle the minotaur movement with us and this platoon will teach you basic combat. Whatever training you received in Setessa will be of use here.”

The platoon trained daily as well as Charlotte. Still, she could not believe that she was recruited by the tutors of Meletis though the military was part of it. It has been years since the ode to Kytheon, but she was thankful it happened. She is a step closer to her dream of exploring Theros.

The day of the scouting trip arrived. The field commander briefed his party once more. Marcus showed no emotions. Artesia and Dalara already prepared. As for Charlotte, she is still nervous as they went out the gates of Meletis and looked back. Afraid of what might happen on this trip.

“ I will tell you everything on our return, father. May the gods watch over me and everyone in my group.” She told herself after seeing the bird courier went south… to Setessa with her letter to Graxel the mighty.

At the present: the fields of Arxes  
She was hearing the piece she recited in front of tutor Monetta on that fateful day. Her vision blurring and her heart beating faster… The minotaur looked at her with so much anger with the sword in hand and threw it as he picked up his battle axe….. “Mogis has come for me,” she told herself.

“Nothing is known of your fate, let alone you saved hundreds with a gallant stand,”

She was hearing herself again… For some reason, the minotaur was shaky after picking his weapon. Blood was oozing from her stab.. Her friends in the academy fell in battle. One was dismembered, the other bleeding… Charlotte could not tell if Artesia was dead or unconscious as she dropped face first after killing the one-horned minotaur that engaged her. She was maimed and her armour shattered as she continued to bleed, life fading away.

“Riot shields and piercing javelins in hand, ruffians were at your command,”

The minotaur continued to breathe deep, trying to catch its breath from the injury Charlotte delivered. The beast snorted and fell out of balance. This time, it held the wound and roared in pain. Her stab was strong enough to fell a minotaur, an Akroan spell taught to her by her hero father.

Akroan magic was taught to the apothecaries serving Queen Cymede. It is a disruptive and concentrated defensive assault that could kill even a hydra when perfected. A secret spell that was only taught by Cymede, even King Anax never learned this, but Charlotte and her father did for being well-rounded soldier. Tales were told how his left arm destroyed a cyclopes and his right, though bare hand, killed a horde of Xenagos’ followers.

Charlotte tried to stand, the minotaur in front of her kicked her before it fell dead.. More minotaurs were approaching her location. Still she was unable to move. Everyone she barely knew are dead.. Everyone on her group has died in this slaughter orchestrated by the minotaurs. She tried to stand up but her body is does not want cooperate.

“An epic battle at the gates, they heed your call, soldier or not,”

 

Silence fell over the fields of Arxes. Still she hears her own voice reciting her piece.

“Oh, legendary hero of Akros, hear our pleas encourage us in our endeavor”

She forgot the lines and she fades away… Darkness feel her as growls, flap of wings and clash of steel erupt. 

“Mother Karametra…. Take care of mother and father…”

Light was fading and all she could hear was the howl of the wind…………. And there was darkness and the only things she heard was herself and her ode to Kytheon.

“Your valiant stand at the gates of Akros, was a tactic that brought bravado,”  
“Harpies and cyclopes met their fate at the hands of your subordinates,”  
“You were considered a bane to the monsters of this world”  
“Invulnerable you are, how many beasts have you slain in the defense of your home?”  
“Oh hero of Akros, tell us more of your adventures inside the prison.”  
“Kytheon the Akroan, men and women, old and young look up to you with awe,”  
“No busts nor statues to tell of your tale,”  
“Everyone knows what you did for Akros”  
“Etched in our hearts, an inspiration of triumph over adversity”  
“Your ordeal with the Sun god is not yet over”  
“Yet Akroans, Setessans and Meletis scholars speak of your deeds,”  
“A young tactician and soldier, an inspiration to many.”  
“Kytheon Iora, the archetype of valor”  
“I wish to see you and speak of your deeds, hero of Akros”

Years ago: Settessan Grounds:

Charlotte finished her speech and everyone was teary eyed of the ode she delivered for the young Akroan hero. Her fellow-scholars clapped. Impressed of her piece. 

Tutor Monetta smiled at her and gave her a hug. Her father smiling back, approaching and lifting her with his massive hands. Indeed he was a hero….. A bigger hero in her eyes. His adventures were Charlotte’s inspiration.

“It seems our Charlotte can no longer learn with me. It is time I sent a messenger to Meletis.”

Charlotte’s eyes sparkled like the star fields of Nyx as he hugged his father. Tears of joy were flowing down her eyes as Graxel hugged her back. “I guess we will have to move to Meletis then? But that poleis is already safe.” He said with a smile.

“At last, a chance to create epic tales of heroes!” And she could not contain her happiness.

Days since Arxes: Star-fields Unknown  
Hours after the clash, Charlotte woke up in an open field. As she opened her eyes, her vision was filled with stars and darkness, shapes and forms were connected thru the star formations. She is standing on a podium similar to the one on Setessa when she recited the ode to Kytheon Iora.

She stood up easily and the wounds have healed. At first she was winded and her body felt lighter as she surveyed the place. The stars and darkness spanned as far as the eyes can see. Fields of well trimmed grass served as its earth and everything seemed enigmatic to her yet Charlotte felt excited.

“Where am I? Am I dead.”

Though she only thought of the words, it echoed in the fields she is in. There was a woman standing at the edge of a cliff, on her left side was a downpour of water. Her eyes were covered by hands also made of stars and half of it resembled human hands. An oracle is on this strange place.

Below the cliff, waters filled with stars streamed down the falls, flowing further into an open field. Creatures that resembled centaursmhumans, nymphs and wolves were there. Their bodies composed of stars. “Is this the domain of the gods?” wondered the young chronicler. Again her voice echoed in the vast fields. She only heard of such creatures from her father during his adventures with the Sun’s Champion and King Anax. 

“You are at Nyx, young poet,” said the woman. “Karametra and Ephara would like to see you now.”

Charlotte is confused. She is at Nyx, the home of the gods but for what reasons and why would the goddesses Ephara and Karametra look for her? She knew she was about to die, but she is well and strong as of the moment. She was thinking of of her party and their lives. Team leader Andraxes, Marcus, Artesia and Dalara.. “Are they well and how---“

Her thoughts were stopped and in front of her stood two star-clad figures. Both were gigantic and bigger than Leina Tower. These are two of the gods she worshiped.

“We have been expecting you, Charlotte the Setessan chronicler. You need to listen to us for you will have an ordeal.” Said Karametra, the god of Harvest.

Charlotte does not know how to respond. Slowly she was held by a pair of hands, standing at another figures’ palms. This one is probably Ephara, the god of the Poleis, and the divine one worshiped by the citizens of Meletis.

“We have saved you from a fate you will not return to, but Karametra and I talked about this together with Kruphix. We have decided that you shall under go an ordeal to look for a traveler of worlds. You know this one, a he---“ Ephara was cut by a presence of another god.

Still Charlotte did not know how to respond. She heard another voice as she looked behind her. This god is shrouded in mystery and she has no form. She is composed of stars, her silhouette is nothing but clouds and the colours of dawn, twilight and dusk. This one is Kruphix. She cut thru the words of Ephara and spoke, her voice neither male nor female.

“Are you sure about this, Ephara? Karametra? She will see everything and what will we become in her eyes? To bare such realities and truths, she will suffer the same way as Kydele, blessed with such insight, yet this is her curse.”

Kruphix pointed at the woman at the edge of the cliff. Still Charlotte tried to comprehend. She did not understand this ordeal and three gods are arguing infront of her.

“She is their only hope and she will need his help and others like the two of them. How many more shall we see deaths of innocents since Elspeth?” replied Karametra.

“It is best she knows that the hero she admires never died. The hero is like her. Kytheon Iora is a traveler of worlds and is alive up to this day, decades since his unfinished ordeal,”

“We have a lead on Kytheon, my gods. This was chronicled by lady Karametra thru a visitor,” Interrupted Kydele.

Then Karametra answered “I spoke to a strange visitor many years ago. I believe his name is Zeloron, another world walker. He is quite different despite being a man. His body is filled with metal and he is a survivor of a war that took place in the war-torn world called Mirrodin.”

“Our champion is having a hard time comprehending.” Interrupted Kruphix.

The god’s response was shoved. Karametra continued and briefed everyone as Kydele chronicled the conversation of Theros’ three knowledgeable gods. “He encountered our missing Kytheon in the clustered world they call Alara as he studied their arts of warfare and manipulation of the landscape. The characteristics and features of this person he speaks of are similar to Kytheon, but this one is known Gideon Jura, righteous warrior of the light,”

“Yet, how sure are we that this Gideon Jura is the hero who never finished his ordeal and will be the one to battle great Heliod of the sun? This Zeloron………….. Why should we trust him?” Ephara asked.

“His nature is passionate and his experience with his dying world shows who he is. He said he will just be in this Ravnica world and he will be waiting once we find our champion. I do believe that this Gideon is our Kytheon, leader of the Irregulars. His abilities an unkown to this multiple worlds. No one can glow and make his body invulnerable and heiromancy except Kytheon and his mentor Hyxus.” Karametra responded. 

“As for our poet here, she will understand soon. Her spark has ignited as soon as our Nyxborn saved her from the Minotaur horde.” Kruphix mentioned. pointing to Charlotte.

“Kydele my dear, you did a good job blocking her travel to an unknown world. Your study of this “Blind Eternities” have paid off,” Emphara thanked the observer.

Still Charlotte is confused. She finds it hard to believe that three gods chose her for this ordeal. She cannot define if this is a dream or not and she could not understand this forum of the gods and the all-seeing chronicler Kydele. Ephara stroked her hair and spoke for the last time as the others looked on.

“But for now, our chronicler must rest. For she has not fully understood that she is a walker of worlds. Rest now my child….. Rest. When you regain your strength, you have an ordeal to complete for us and do not worry for we will give you knowledge of these worlds you will visit…. An adventure you will never forget. Allies and enemies will be made; there are those willing help you as we become powerless in those places. I promise you….. You will be prepared and Theros’ heroic might will be with you.”

She smiled and said “Thank you, goddesses,” She was gently put down, the sight of the gods slowly becoming bigger. Charlotte fell asleep and gods continued their conversation. She couldn’t think straight as fatigue took toll of her body.

“An ordeal to search for Kytheon Iora…………. Walker of worlds……… Mirrodin…………. Blind Eternities………Ravnica……….. What does it all mean? Why am I chosen and I know nothing much of combat arts? Father, help me understand this, wherever you are.”

As she stared at the beautiful starfields of Nyx, she felt sleepy. She wanted to retire for the day, but questions swam in her head…… As she tried to think of answers, more questions reveal themselves, her questions like Polukranos the hydra, more heads revealed when one is cut.

“You got your wish to travel, Charlie. You got it. But it’s more than that. You will travel worlds.” She told herself.

Slowly she lied down at the grassy fields, darkness setting in as the stars above glimmered. She fell asleep, the voices of three gods slowly fading….Slowly she drifts away to the realm of dreams.

Kruphix leaves the Nyx fields. “I will now prepare the dreams she will see and she will be immersed as these will be memories for her. Clear memories as if she learned these arcane and combat arts.”

“The search for Kytheon...........” she mumbled in her sleep.


End file.
